The Horror Story: Servitude
by TheMysterious1ne
Summary: Taking inspiration from American Horror Story. Taking place in a small town atmosphere. There's been a disturbance in a town. Disappearances of innocents. They become enslaved until death. Though those people have already been enslaved by others and things, the murderer decides to end all of their suffering. I disclaim TVD and AHS.
1. Chapter 1

She is covered with sweat, panting, and mortified.

She is strapped on a bed. Naked. Limbs were tugged with tape and rope towards each of four corners. Blood is displayed from slashes of a weapon-a dagger. The girl whined at each strike in pain. So far she has five on both her left and right arms, thirteen on her breast and torso, and lastly ten on each of her legs.

The girl can identify her surroundings. Knowing that she's underground somewhere in a basement. Everything had rock, and what decorated it was her predator's things.

Her predator-who is also nude-watched her. He thought he would had a feeling with her but doesn't. She's not it. She isn't it. She isn't his queen. He stared at the wailing girl who's attempting to break free with crossed arms and in deep thought about this one. _Her sister is better._

He mounted above her on the bed with the knife in hand, this caused her to holler out more. He then held out the knife for her to see him placing it down on the nightstand. He lowered his body on hers. Pressuring his heavy weight on her.

He licked the bloody scars on her breast. She let out a soft moan, encouraging him. He continued on, fingers traveling from where it's from to her mouth. Dipping four in her wet mouth. She wailed and bit him. He took out his fingers. He slapped her. Stinging her cheeks. He lightly trailed his saliva wet fingers down her body, until he reached the point of a sensitive female organ. He lightly massaged it. She looked at him with beggars eyes. The man massaged it more harder, lightly slapping it, tracing his fingers outside of it. The girl moaned uncontrollably, eyes closed. He stopped. Her eyes immediately opened.

"Patience, girl." He retrived something under the bed, the girl did not know what it was, it is lubricant. He squirted the entire thing in his hands. He threw the bottle away, rubbing his hands together in the substance. He kneeled down on the bed once again. This time the man is between her legs. He started fisting the girl. Pumping his fist in and out of her body. The girl screamed in terror and of discomfort. Her vaginal walls started to bleed. When it started to do so the man stopped fisting. He grabbed the knife, slicing the ropes that bind her legs. When those two limbs were free the girl attempted to kick him, it failed. The man easily got a hold of both ankles in his grasp as he positioned himself and when he penetrated her. She hollered  
when he kept on going. Blood flowed out her system at the harsh contact.

"Stop, stop it!" She'd say."It hurts!"

Her herself and her pleads were worthless to him. She is a waste of his time. Though he should value his moment while he can because next week will be another busy week for everyone. He hadn't had at it in a long time. The man pulled out of her, releasing on her face. She spat out some that was around her mouth. The man swiped a bit from her face with his index finger, he taste his cum. _Not bad, but better than last time._ He placed his left hand on her face, printing it. Then he placed it in her mouth for a taste, she choked it in, in response.

Tired of her he grabbed his knife from the nightstand. Chopped her head off at an instant. Blood squirted out everywhere, dying the place with red. Especially when he chopped off her arms and legs.

The man cleaned up the place effieciently. Putting and bleaching the sheets in the wash, mopping the floor, wiping the steel bed frame, cleaning the nightstand and all which was splattered with blood.

The man didn't dispose the body in any sort of way. He carved out the insides of the girl's head, placed it on a display, and in the freezer. Put the pair of legs, arms, and the torso in separate containers before placing it in a bigger freezer

He labeled every container in bold black captial letters

_**ELENA GILBERT**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you guys seen Elena?" Caroline asked the group of students worriedly. Knowing that the student council meeting is in fifteen minutes! Without the secretary who's going to record the start and ending time of the meeting?

The group of four shook their heads slowly. She huffed in disappointment and rushed off in hunt for Elena Gilbert. She exited the library and into the hallways, coming in and going out of classrooms with their own extracurricular activities.**_"Have you seen Elena?"_ **She asked mostly, or questions similar to this one in regards of Elena's whereabouts.

Caroline Forbes texted occasionally along the way. While doing so she happened to bump into someone. She immediately pick up the following papers scattered about.

Caroline finished gathering the papers. She finally stood up to see the person she rammed into. _The Dean._

"I'm so sorry." Caroline meant it. ."I don't know what got into me, I am sorry," she strutted off past him, she has something in mind. She turned around to face the Dean."Do you happen to see Elena around?"

"No," he said,"why do you ask?"

"Today is when 10th grade student council meeting starts, from 4:15 to 5:30. She's the secretary. Who is suppose to record the time, place, and what we've been discussing about in the meeting! This is so unlike her. As a president of the 10th grade student council I should know the whereabouts of my secretary. I'd asked everyone, and power-walked around the school looking for her! I send her like a braziliian messages!" Caroline exploded. She recomposed herself afterwards, realizing she was talking to the Dean."I'm so sorry you'd heard that."

"No, it's my pleasure Caroline." He displayed his genuine smile." Though I'm afraid your secretary isn't here today."

"What?!" She outbursted again. Caroline covered her mouth, regretting to holler at the headmaster. Her eyes shown graveness."Seriously?"

"Yes, I inspected the database this morning. She is one of the few who were absent."

Caroline kept her cool and think before she began to speak."Then how are we going to document the meeting?"

"Have your vice-president to take record of things."He suggested.

"Oh,"stupid,"oh, okay."She shook her hand and had her hands up in disbelief of her mind. She exasperatedly sighed. Problem solved." I should've thought of that."

"Everyone has something in mind they haven't thought of. Even my own. Don't you worry about a thing Miss Forbes, you are a very bright young lady with a bright youthful mind."

Caroline grinned at the Dean's complement. He sure knows how to treat a young lady like herself."Why thank you, sir-"Caroline's expression wore off once she eyed the clock in the distance behind him. The digital clock read 4:11."I believe I have to go sir, it was nice bumping into you though. Goodbye." Caroline made her way off to the designated student council room.

"Miss Forbes." The voice of the Dean made her halt. She is about 3 meters away from the Dean. Caroline pivoted, facing her superior.

"Yes, sir?" Her throat gotten all dry. Her confidence is still there, her mind wondering what evil she had done. Her heart paced a beat or two faster. Did I do something wrong?

He held out his left hand."My papers please."

Caroline relaxed a bit of that false alarm. She glanced at the stuff still in her arms and on her chest, Caroline realized she still has his stuff. The girl separated the distance between them and gave the Dean's papers back to him. His hands lightly  
brushed hers.

"Miss Forbes be sure to not tire yourself out for the year, now." He said."I hope you have a marvelous evening."

"You too, sir." Caroline said in retrospect. She then again started off down the hallway, throughout the twist of corridors, and other students. Caroline entered the Chemistry II Lab-one of the four science labs in the school. In the lab there's twenty student representatives for the 10th grade besides the president's cabinet who were sitting down in the elongated table in the front of the room instead of the science lab tables. Caroline had two minutes to spare.

"I'm sorry of my late arrival everyone," Caroline says as she walks in the room," I was in the process of hunting down a friend, and as it turns out she wasn't here-but let's cut to the chase." Caroline strutted across the room-whereas her satchel had been already there-the girl pulled out her own Mac computer and hooked it up to the projector so everyone in the classroom can see her Powerpoint of the year's future plans for the start of the school year.

"Hello everyone!" Caroline greeted her fellow peers-the class representatives-in the meeting.

"My name is Caroline Forbes and I am the Student Council President of the 10th Grade." _That has a nice ring to it._"On my right side is the Vice President, Sean O'Connel. Next is suppose to be my Secretary, but unfortunately she could not be her, though next to the vacant seat is the Treasurer Sam Shane, and lastly the Public Relations expert Bonnie Bennett." Caroline clapped her hands excitedly leading everyone in the room to do so to before diving in the information in what she has in plan for the year. . .__

* * *

Caroline had to stay for about fifteen to thirty more minutes to respond to her fellow peers suggestion and also to take down notes of their suggestions for future purposes and all just in case. She and Bonnie were the last ones in the room to straighten up the place.

"Have you heard from Elena?" She questioned Bonnie. Bonnie waited for Caroline as she round up her stuff to place in her backpack.

"No, I haven't heard from her since Tuesday. Why?"

"Oh." Caroline shrugged."I don't know why, maybe because I am the bestest friend and I am concerned for my friend Elena Gilbert." Caroline slugged her bag over her shoulder and exits the room.

"Wow." Bonnie says following Caroline to and out of the room. She turns off the lights and closed the door and proceeds to walk with her down the hallway." The sound of your sarcasm sounds so beautiful coming out of your mouth."

"Hahaha. Very funny Bonnie Bennett."

"Why you keep on calling me that?"

"Because it's your name."

"It's unnecessary to say my full name."

"Why not? It has a nice ring to it." Caroline says. Hollering out loud in the hallway." Bonnie Bennett! Bonnie Bennett! Bonnie Ben-"

"Stop _it_ Caroline!" Bonnie hushed her friend as they walked up the stairs nsync together."Just Bonnie."

"Okay, _Bonnie_."

The two girls laughed. Their laughter echoed the hallway for anyone can hear.

A concerned custodian came into picture with his equip."Hello girls, how ya'll doing this evening?"

"We're doing alright Mr. Mikaelson." Caroline says to the little old janitor man.

"Yep, we're doing fine today," Bonnie says," how about you?"

"Fine girl, I'm doing fine." He says." But ya'll two be careful out, I don't know when the time gonna change, but you two just be careful."

"Thank you for informing us about that." Bonnie says.

"It's no problem for me young ladies. Ya'll go on and have a good night." He resumed on down the hallway past them.

The two girls continued on out of the school building and around the property to walk on home.

"Do you think Elena's sick?" Caroline asked once they exited the school building, descending down the steps to the sidewalk.

"I don't know. Did you call her?" Bonnie questioned.

"I texted her a bagillion times!"

Bonnie turned to show her deadpanned look."Did you call her?"

"No." Caroline pulled out her cell from her satchel pocket. Placed in her IPhone code before going to her contacts to call Elena. She ended hearing the annoying voice-mail lady. Caroline pressed the red end button on the screen.

"Well?" Bonnie watched her did all so.

"Elena didn't even answer her cell!" Caroline whined outrageously. Her hands and arms out in exasperation."Like seriously how hard is it to pick up a cell phone?"

"Did you leave a voice-mail?" Bonnie "asked."

Caroline grunted, mad at the suggestion."Seriously Bonnie? Voice-mails? Who the hell sends out voice-mails? It's most likely that no one would ever listen to them! It's a waste of time!" Caroline looked down on her phone to do something else but that.

"Watch it!" Bonnie had to guide Caroline from ramming into the stop sign pole. Instead of crossing the street they turn to their left. Bonnie chastised Caroline, who's still on her phone."You need to be more careful."

"Well, sorry if I'm trying to hunt down my best friend!" Caroline whipped the phone on the right side of her ear.

"Who are you calling?" Bonnie asked.

"Hello Tatia," Tatia is Elena's older sister who works in the Mystic Falls hospital as a nurse," have you heard from Elena Gilbert recently?"

"Isn't she with you?" Tatia asked." I thought you, Bonnie, and her were having another sleepover again. She told me that the other day that it was over some boy probs."

"No, she wasn't." Caroline stated. She felt something strange has happened already." We didn't have a sleepover yesterday, not ever since school started."

"Oh, then I haven't seen her." Tatia waited for Caroline's reply. Caroline didn't answered. She held the phone with a worried look on her face." Hello? Hello? Caroline?"

Caroline hung up. Bonnie spotted her worried expression."What happened?"

"Elena is missing."


End file.
